Show me Love
by blueyedwonder
Summary: When Ginny's heart is broken she turns to another for comfort. Ginny/Cho slash. Please review!


                    All the Things she said

Disclaimer: All I own is this twisted plot.  All HP characters are property of J.K. Rowling.

Warning: F/F slash!

            Ginny Weasley sat staring at her latest infatuation.  Hermione Granger.  She was sitting at a small table in the common room studying and looking quite adorable.  Ginny stared discreetly as Hermione laughed and flipped her hair sexily.  Her heart leapt.  It was unbearable.  Her older brother Ron walked over to Hermione.  A sudden cloud of anger swept over Ginny.  She knew Ron fancied Hermione and figured the feeling was likewise.  Ugh.  Why couldn't Hermione want her too? 

            Ron walked over to Hermione nervously.  He was finally going to ask her out. 

            "Um, Hermione?"  She looked up at him.  "Could I uh talk to you for a minute?"  

            "Shoot," she slammed her Charms book shut and gestured for him to sit. 

            "Well the thing is- well the thing is, um well we've been friends for awhile now, right?  And I, well I, um, I, uh, you see-"

            "Ron I like you too!" Hermione said finally.  Ron smiled, turning beet red.  

            "You do?"  
            "Yes, I do," she said, placing a hand on his knee.

            "Well then maybe we could go out sometime," he suggested.

            "I'd love that."  Ginny stood and rushed through the portrait hall, out of Gryffindor Tower.  It was all too much for her.  

             "Well that was strange," Hermione commented.

            "Oh just forget about her."

            Ginny ran through the castle blindly, unable to see or think.  Finally she found a bathroom and numbly stumbled inside.  Cho Chang stood at a sink, reapplying her eyeliner.  She looked up when Ginny came in sobbing, but Ginny hardly noticed her.  She stood over the sink gasping, trying to calm down.  How could Ron do this to her?  How could _Hermione do this to her?  Hermione was her friend. Surely she could feel the sparks between them.  _

            "Hey are you okay?" Cho asked, worriedly.  She capped her eyeliner pencil and put a friendly arm around Ginny.  

            "Yeah, I'll be fine," Ginny lied.  How could she explain that her heart had been broken and by a girl no less? 

            "Your name's Ginny, right?" Cho asked.

            "Yeah," she answered, amazed that someone like Cho Chang knew her name.  

            "I'm Cho."

            "Yeah I know."

            "Come on, you need fresh air, let's take a little walk," Cho suggested kindly.  She led Ginny out to the grounds, her arm still around her shoulders.  

            "So want to tell me what's wrong?"  

            "The person I like doesn't like me." 

            "That sucks.  But if they can't realize how great you are then they aren't worth it," Cho said.  

            "I guess so but it's just that she's so beautiful and smart and-"

            "Hold on!  It's a girl?" They stopped walking and Ginny realized she had slipped.

            "No, of course it isn't a girl!  I meant to say he!" 

            "No you didn't," Cho told her.  "It's okay Ginny because in all honesty I kind of like girls too." 

            "You do?" Ginny said in disbelief.  

            "Yeah I do."  

            "Well um, you know I should get to dinner, but if you want we could maybe talk later," Ginny suggested.  Cho was a beautiful, smart, athletic girl and a lesbian to boot so there was no way she was going to miss her chance on this.  

            "Sure, how about nine o' clock by the lake?" 

            "I'll be there," Ginny promised.  She skipped off to dinner, anxious for nine o' clock to come.  

            When it was finally time both Ginny and Cho hurried to the lake.  Ginny arrived there first and watched as Cho ran toward her.  She really was quite beautiful with long silky black hair and a slim curvy body.  

            "Hello!" she greeted.  Ginny smiled and plopped down next to her on the bank.  "Aren't the stars beautiful?" 

            "Yeah, they are.  Cho?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Okay well um I know this is kind of a stupid question, but do you think you could ever like me?"

            "Yeah."

            "_You could?"  Ginny felt a million pulses surge through her body.  Someone could actually like her! _

            "Of course.  And if you want the truth I kind of like you already," Cho admitted.  There was a long silence before she finally said, "Let's go swimming."

            "But we can't!" Ginny stammered.

            "Why not?"

            "Because , we're not dressed properly.  We don't have bathing suits on!" 

            "Who says we have to be dressed at all?" Cho said sexily.  She pulled off her robes and underclothes to reveal her long slender legs and full breasts.  Her skin was pale in the moonlight and Ginny couldn't help feeling weak in the knees as she stripped off her clothes too.  Her own breasts we're small and her legs too skinny and lacking the muscle that Cho had gained from four years of Quidditch training.  It was enough to make anyone more than a little self conscious.  

            "It's so cold!" Ginny squealed.  "I guess we just have to keep each other warm." 

            "Sounds good to me," Cho said, pulling Ginny close.  Bravely Ginny leaned forward allowing their lips to touch.  

            "I really like you Cho."

            "I like you too."

            "Does this mean that we're together?" 

            "Do you want to be together?"

            "Of course I do, but there's so much to consider.  The age difference for one, I mean your two years older than I am," Ginny said.

            "As long as we love each other everything will be okay," Cho said, kissing her again.  Ginny knew she was right.  It was going to be okay. 


End file.
